drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Ending Credit Gags
Ending Credit Gags are scenes that play throughout the end of every episode of Drawn Together. They are usually something from the episode that was happening for a long time or the musical number from the episode. Starting with the episode A Tale of Two Cows, every ending credit gag ends in a huge fiery explosion that comes out of nowhere. Ending Credit Gags Season 1 *Hot Tub - Throughout the ending credits, Captain Hero was seen doing nothing but waiting for a twelve year old girl and a donkey to come through the door but it never happened. At the end, Captain Hero quoted "Damn." *Clara's Dirty Little Secret - A reprise and shortened version of the song La-la-la-la Labia played through the ending credits. *Requiem for a Reality Show - Toot was in the confessional and the whole time, her head kept falling over and she kept putting it back up and laughing. *Gay Bash - A reprise of Ling-Ling's battle song played while a montage of Ling-Ling destroying and killing things in previous episodes played. *The Other Cousin - Bleh had a lampshade over her head and an ashamed Clara kept turning her off like a light and an angry Foxxy kept turning her back on. In television version, Bleh is singing a song, but in DVD version, she makes "Eh! Eh!" sounds instead. *Terms of Endearment - Foxxy was seen dancing around in the forms of her racially stereotypical self and making funny faces the entire time. *Dirty Pranking No. 2 - Clara and her father were seen making out the entire time. At the end, The King quoted "You smell like your mother." *The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist - A memorial to the Drawn Together cast played showing clips of times they were sad in previous episodes. Season 2 *The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II - Speedy Gonzales's nose was bleeding the entire time until it came to the point where the entire screen was filled up with his blood. *Foxxy vs. the Board of Education - The song "Fire the Load" played while we watched the cops beating The Board of Education with their bats and Foxxy ate the grape flavored pencils from the train. *Little Orphan Hero - Clara, Foxxy, Ling-Ling, and Xandir gathered around the ringing phone doing a parody of the Yip-Yips where they have huge mouth and are saying "Yip yip yip!" and "Ring ring!" *Captain Hero's Marriage Pact - Ling-Ling's worst birthday ever. The entire time, Ling-Ling is sadly sitting alone at his birthday party, looking very depressed and doing nothing. At the end, he blows out his candle. *Clum Babies - Bob's killing spree being played in reverse and at high speed. *Ghostesses in the Slot Machine - The entire thing is just a game of pong playing in Captain Hero's head with Spanky's head as the ball. *Super Nanny - Captain Hero repetitively punching Xandir in the face. Every time he punches him, his eyes get more red and he seems to lose some teeth. At the end, Xandir drops to the ground. *Captain Girl - Wooldoor rubbing his fake tits against the camera in the confessional. *A Tale of Two Cows - Toot dancing and showing her tits. The sounds of water sloshing around is heard while she's dancing. **This is the first ending credit gag to end in an explosion. From this point on, all the other ending credits end in explosions. *Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree - The scene of the gang tricking out the Foxxymobile to take down EW while the A-Team theme song plays. *The Lemon-AIDS Walk - Birds flying from the Drawn Together House as a reference to the running gag, constantly occurring in this episode. *A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special - The dead corpse of Thirsty laying down at night. *Alzheimer's That Ends Well - An old man slowly dialing an old telephone and waiting for someone to pick up. *The Drawn Together Clip Show - The entire episode at hyperspeed and in reverse. Season 3 *Freaks & Greeks - Foxxy watching the Daddy-B-Gone clock, waiting for her father to return with the cigarettes he left to buy 21 years ago. *Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable - Ling-Ling and Foxxy watching robot porn. At the end and before the explosion, is the male robot saying "Prepare to receive download." *Spelling Applebee's - Xandir spinning around saying "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" repetitively. *Unrestrainable Trainable - Captain Hero donating sperm and having to constantly go back into the bank because he keeps getting erections from looking at a girl, an old man, and a crying little girl covered in her dead dog's blood. *N.R.A.y RAY - Captain Hero jump roping with some kids and a night vision gun pointing to him. *Mexican't Buy Me Love - Toot laying down on the ground, exhausted and gasping for air. *Lost in Parking Space, Part One - Foxxy was standing there the whole time, wearing a King of the Hill boredom helmet. *Lost in Parking Space, Part Two - The man and his wife driving in a car saying and doing absolutely nothing the whole time even though the man said that "They finally have something to talk about." *Charlotte's Web of Lies - Charlotte sucking Spanky's dick while Spanky rubs his nipples while farting an extra long fart the whole time. *Breakfast Food Killer - The giant marshmallow rolling through the cave, and crushing Ling-Ling's dead carcass against it multiple times while the song "Hallelujah" played. *Drawn Together Babies - Captain Hero torturing Walter Sagget on the Sit 'N Spin. *Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care - Captain Hero with a birthday banner sticking out of his ass. Captain Hero was farting an extra long fart the whole time which was flapping the banner. *Toot Goes Bollywood - Toot in the confessional, making an extra long fart come out of her vagina. *American Idol Parody Clip Show - The clip from A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special repetitively playing over and over again. Category:Gags